


I Solemnly Swear

by delectablydead



Series: Mischief Managed [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BDSM, Bondage, Extremely Dubious Consent, Hogwarts Era, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys, Sexual Tension, Sub Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 00:11:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13178187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delectablydead/pseuds/delectablydead
Summary: Harry is inconsolable in his guilt after casting Sectumsempra on Malfoy. He won't sleep or eat until he does something to make amends. Malfoy is baffled by Harry's persistence.Long time lurker and first time poster here. I realize this plot may already be done to death. Be gentle with me.Please read the tags and use your best judgment before proceeding. This story is intended to thrill, not to harm.





	1. Perspective

Harry couldn’t sleep. The image of Malfoy on the floor, soaked in blood as if slashed by invisible swords, was still imprinted on his brain. He just couldn’t shake it. He sat up in his bed, head swimming with guilt and shock. He replayed the scene over and over in his mind, wondering what he could have done differently. If only he hadn’t attacked Malfoy, if only Malfoy hadn’t attacked him, if only they hadn’t used Dark Magic against each other, if only, if only…

Finally Harry decided he wouldn’t stay in bed any longer. He got up and rashly grabbed his invisibility cloak from a pile of clothes underneath his bed. He put on his shoes and threw the invisibility cloak over himself. He must have looked odd in pajama pants, a button-down shirt, and black work robes. But he didn’t have it in him to care just then. He just wanted to see Malfoy.

It was odd. He was certain that he had feelings for Ginny, and yet he had been obsessed with Malfoy all year. He knew he was mostly worried that Malfoy was a Death Eater and that Malfoy was planning something horrible, but he wondered if there wasn’t some other reason that he felt the need to watch Malfoy day and night on the Marauder’s Map. Even after he had set a couple of house elves on Malfoy to tail him, he couldn’t help but check the map sometimes. 

“I solemnly swear that I am up to no good,” Harry breathed.

And so, map in hand, wand in work robe pocket, and invisibility cloak concealing him, Harry quietly crept down the stairs from the Gryffindor dormitory and crept across the empty common room. It must have been two in the morning by then. He opened the portrait, and the Fat Lady jumped into wakefulness. “Who’s there? This is no hour to be waking me up!” she cried indignantly. Harry silently closed the portrait behind him and set off down the hallway to the hospital wing.

He tried the door to the hospital wing, but it was locked. “Alohamora,” he whispered. Harry wasn’t expecting it to be so simple, but the door clicked and unlocked. He opened the door as quietly as possible and slipped inside. The hospital wing was empty save Malfoy. Madam Pomfrey, like all the other students and teachers, must have gone to sleep by this unreasonable hour. Harry approached Malfoy’s bed and looked closely at him for injuries, but most of the marks were gone. It merely looked as though Malfoy had been scratched. Professor Snape had done well in healing him, Harry had to admit. Harry sighed in relief. Malfoy stirred. Harry backed away, held his breath, and kept his eyes wide open while watching Malfoy. Suddenly, Malfoy sat straight up with his eyes open, and Harry clumsily backed away again.

“Did you come to admire your handiwork, then?” he snarled.

Harry knew it was no good, Malfoy had heard him stepping away from the bed. So Harry pulled off his cloak in resignation.

“No,” Harry said quietly. “I came to apologize.”

“A bit late for that, Potter,” Malfoy sneered.

“I know,” Harry said barely above a whisper.

“Why did you do it? Why, if you knew you’d be sorry?” he snapped.

“I—I didn’t know. What it would do,” Harry said.

Malfoy scoffed. “You didn’t know? Are you bloody kidding, Potter? That’s taking recklessness to an entirely new level.” Malfoy merely shook his head in resignation and shock. He seemed to believe Harry.

“I swear I wouldn’t have done it if I had known…” Harry said.

Malfoy said nothing. He gave Harry a hard glare.

“Even if you had used Cruciatus on me,” he continued softly.

“Why?”

“Er—what?”

“Why wouldn’t you use the spell you used, considering I was about to use the Cruciatus Curse?” Malfoy demanded. It almost sounded like an accusation.

“B—because no one deserves that!” Harry stammered.

“Stop playing the noble Gryffindor. A part of you is glad you cursed me first,” Malfoy said in a low growl.

“No,” Harry said. “Not even a small part of me is glad. I would rather you had cursed me. It isn’t as if I haven’t survived that curse before.”

Malfoy studied him with a mixture of confusion and anger. “Bloody Gryffindor,” he muttered after a few long, awkward moments.

Harry gulped.

“Why are you still here?” Malfoy demanded.

“I—I don’t know.”

“I know you’ve been tailing me. I know you know what I did. Why do you bother? Trying to stop me?” Malfoy looked down at his blankets. “Lot of good that would do you. I’ve been so bloody successful,” he muttered with angry sarcasm.

Harry had no answers for him. He didn’t know himself what he would do now that he knew for sure he had been right about Malfoy.

“Come off it, Potter. You must know why you’ve been stalking me,” Malfoy said as he glared at him.

He didn’t mean to say it. But before he could stop himself, the sentence had already escaped from his mouth: “Because I can’t stop thinking about you.”

They both gaped at each other in shock. The implications of that single, short sentence were too much to take in all at once. They looked away from each other.

“Fuck off, Potter,” Malfoy finally said. Even more plagued with guilt and shame than he had been before, Harry tossed his invisibility cloak over himself again and left. He didn’t sleep that night.

 

~ ~ ~ ~

 

Draco had never particularly liked Pansy. He knew that he had no right to dislike her for being snobby since he himself was the same way, but he couldn’t help thinking that she had no reason to hold herself in such high esteem. Her family was not as rich as the Malfoy family, she was not as pretty as many other pure-blood witches, and her family was “new money,” so to speak. Granted, Pansy had been a prefect and a member of the Inquisitorial Squad, but she simply was not as smart as Draco. She probably knew this as well as he did, though, and perhaps that was why she tried so hard to stay by Draco’s side. Try as he might, though, he simply could not develop feelings for her. Or any other girl, for that matter.

Draco hadn’t noticed anything was odd, really. Not until his fourth year, during which everyone was expected to find a date to the Yule Ball, did he notice that he might be a little different from the rest of the students. All of the other boys were nervous and practically begging the girls to accompany them to the ball. While part of Draco’s lack of nerves may have been due to the fact that he knew he was one of the best-looking in their year, he also found himself strangely unconcerned with girls in comparison to his friends. Fleur Delacour had been notorious for letting a bit of her Veela charm slip every now and then simply to savour the effects. Draco had even been with Crabbe and Goyle when they had walked by her and they had ended up acting about as intelligent as trolls, what with all their bragging about things they had never actually done. Draco was merely confused. Some people don’t feel the effects of partial Veelas, he had heard. Was that it, then? Or was it simply that he did not experience any sort of charm while around girls?

So he kept wondering and wondering, and as he wondered he found himself growing incredibly vain. He would fix his hair just so every morning—he had an extremely extensive routine. He would exercise in order to be very toned and lean, and then admire his efforts in his full-length mirror. He even found himself looking at the other boys in the Quidditch locker room and feel a twinge of jealousy if they looked quite fit.

But it wasn’t jealousy. It had taken him years to come to that conclusion, but he had known. Ever since the beginning of his sixth year, he knew that what had seemed to be vanity and jealousy was all attraction. That’s how it felt, anyway. His friends, Blaise, Goyle, Crabbe… they had all described how they felt when attracted to the girls in their year. Even Blaise had mentioned at one point that the Weasley girl was quite stunning, and that many other boys in their year thought the same of her. Draco simply didn’t see it. It was all the same to him—she was just a blood traitor with no money and no class.

So then was this why Draco had rejected Pansy’s offering hand in the train and instead stayed to see Potter? Well, not see Potter, not exactly. He was merely curious. What interest did Potter have in him aside from spying on him? None, evidently. And this confusion about his sexuality coupled with what Potter had done to his father, to his family, that had really set him off. Breaking Potter’s nose was one of the best things he had done during his Hogwarts career, he convinced himself. The prat had practically asked for it by getting his father in trouble with the Ministry and the Dark Lord. Potter deserved every blow he could possibly deliver.

So it was no wonder, amidst this confusion, that Draco retreated into solitude with the fools Crabbe and Goyle guarding his post as he tried and tried and tried again to fix the vanishing cabinet in the Room of Requirement. Solitude was better. He could spend hours by himself, away from the reality of the danger his family was inevitably going to face and away from all of his friends’ expectations of him to date and socialize and play Quidditch. Working on the vanishing cabinet distracted him, but only temporarily. Whenever he wasn’t in the Room of Requirement, he was uncharacteristically sullen, and had even taken to crying in front of a mudblood’s ghost. He felt he was at his lowest point, that he had nothing more to lose except his family.

And so, when Potter had burst into the girls’ lavatory while he was crying, he had of course attacked immediately. How could he possibly let Potter see him this way? Whatever grief he had felt a second before suddenly became anger. He pulled out his wand first, attempted stupefy silently, Potter threw another silent curse back as Draco dodged, and finally Draco started to say it: “Cruci—”

“SECTUMSEMPRA!” Potter shouted.

And suddenly there was blood everywhere.

“No,” Potter’s voice said quietly.

Then everything went dark.

~ ~ ~ ~

Potter was asking Draco when he knew he was gay. How did he know? Draco sneered his typical sneer at him. Obviously I knew when I didn’t like any girls, Potter. Why the hell do you care anyway? Well, Potter said. I needed to know because I’m not sure I always like girls. And what exactly is that supposed to mean? Draco scoffed. Potter said, well, I like boys sometimes, but not often. And how would you know that? If it doesn’t happen often? Draco asked. Because, Potter said, I’ve been fixated on you for some time now. Wait… what?!

Draco woke up without moving, but he could feel that something or someone was in the room with him. Where was he? Ah, of course, the infirmary. Madam Pomfrey had already turned out all of the lights. And… had someone just sighed? Draco stirred, and could swear that he heard a few footsteps in the corner of the room. Draco remembered his encounter with Potter and his invisibility cloak in the Hogwarts Express. But he couldn’t have followed Draco to the infirmary to check up on him, could he? No, Potter wouldn’t be convinced to reveal himself and talk unless Draco played this the right way.

“Did you come to admire your handiwork, then?” Draco snarled.

Potter seemed to realize it was no use as he took off that damned cloak.

“No, I came to apologize,” Potter said in a small voice that Draco had never heard before.

Draco was briefly thrown off and confused. _Best to keep playing the part,_ Draco thought. “A bit late for that, Potter,” he said with his most convincing sneer.

“I know,” said Potter in an almost-whisper.

“Why did you do it? Why, if you knew you’d be sorry?” Draco snapped.

“I—I didn’t know what it would do,” Potter said.

Draco scoffed at him, but found himself hoping that it just might be true. Why would he hope that? But instead, he responded, “You didn’t know? Are you bloody kidding, Potter? That’s taking recklessness to an entirely new level.” Draco shook his head and hoped he had concealed the fact that he just might believe Potter’s story.

“I swear I wouldn’t have done it if I had known…” Potter said.

Draco wanted to say a myriad of things to Potter. That they were past the childhood rivalry, that they were on opposite sides of an imminent war and it wasn’t anyone’s fault, that he just wanted Potter to leave him alone. But he said nothing and instead wore a glare.

“Even if you had used the Cruciatus on me,” Potter insisted.

“Why?”

“Er—what?”

Draco was becoming irritated. Potter was such a fool. “Why wouldn’t you use the spell you used, considering I was about to use the Cruciatus Curse?”

“B—because no one deserves that!”

“Stop playing the noble Gryffindor. A part of you is glad you cursed me first,” Draco growled. He couldn’t believe that Potter might really care this much.

“No,” Potter said. “Not even a small part of me is glad. I would rather you had cursed me. It isn’t as if I haven’t survived that curse before.”

Draco observed Potter with confusion and irritation. “Bloody Gryffindor,” he finally muttered at Potter.

Had Potter just gulped? Was he nervous?

Instead of asking, Draco demanded “Why are you still here?”

“I—I don’t know.”

This was getting ridiculous. “I know you’ve been tailing me. I know you know what I did. Why do you bother? Trying to stop me?” Draco accused, but then he looked down at his blankets. “Lot of good that would do you. I’ve been so bloody successful,” Draco nearly choked on those last sentences. He didn’t know why he was sharing this with Potter after everything that had happened.

Potter remained silent. Draco wondered whether he was in thought or simply being stupid.  
“Come off it, Potter. You must know why you’ve been stalking me,” Draco said as he stared Potter down. He would crack eventually.

“Because I can’t stop thinking about you.” Potter seemed almost as shocked as Draco at this admission. They both gaped at each other. Did Draco dare hope that that sentence meant what he wanted it to mean? They both looked away from each other.

Finally, Draco decided enough was enough, he ought to end this now before it got out of control. “Fuck off, Potter.”

Potter looked exceedingly guilty and miserable as he threw his invisibility cloak over himself again and turned to go.

He didn't know why, but Draco wished Harry hadn’t gone.


	2. A Single Solution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is inconsolable in his guilt after casting Sectumsempra on Malfoy. He won't sleep or eat until he does something to make amends. Malfoy is baffled by Harry's persistence.
> 
>  
> 
> Long time lurker and first time poster here. I realize this plot may already be done to death. Be gentle with me.
> 
>  
> 
> **Please read the tags and use your best judgment before proceeding. This story is intended to thrill, not to harm.**

Harry knew how to get into the Slytherin common room, and with the help of his invisibility and his frequent inability to sleep at night once the nightmares had set in again, he had managed to find his way into the boys’ dormitory as well. When Malfoy had recovered later that week, Harry visited him a few times. He thought Malfoy must have known. Sometimes he would wake up, look in Harry’s direction, but then simply roll over and sleep with his back to Harry. One night, it got to be a bit much for Malfoy.

“Potter,” he said, just loudly enough for only Harry to hear him and no other students in the dormitory. Then grabbed his wand and muttered “Muffliato. Why are you kidding yourself like this? You have Weasley.”

Harry just stared and gaped for a long moment, then pulled off his cloak and stepped closer. “Sorry,” he said.

“Why are you apologizing? I just want to know why you’re here,” Malfoy said. He sounded much less angry than that night in the hospital wing.

“The same reason as last time, Malfoy,” Harry said.

“Like I said, you have that Weasley girl. Take your stupid romantic feelings out on her.”

“Her name is Ginny,” Harry snapped, “And I do have her, but…”

“But nothing, Potter. It is both impossible and unacceptable for you to be thinking about me this much.”

Harry gaped at Malfoy in uncertainty. What did Malfoy really want him to do? Leave? Continue to express feelings that Harry himself hadn’t quite sorted out?

“Are you just going to stand there?” Malfoy drawled. “You’re wasting my time. How did you get in here anyway?”

“I’ve been in the Slytherin common room before,” Harry said and shrugged.

Malfoy raised his eyebrows. “That’s not possible.”

“Sure it is,” Harry said, “You just don’t remember." The corner of his mouth quirked mischievously.

“Right, just, whatever, Potter. I didn’t think you came here to discuss the past. You’ve been stalking me. It needs to stop,” Malfoy said with irritation.

Harry looked directly at Malfoy. “I don’t want it to stop,” he said flatly.

Malfoy looked exasperated. Or something. Harry could never really tell with Malfoy. “You’re being a prat,” Malfoy snapped. “Why don’t you do what’s best for you and run off with that Weasley twat?”

“Her name is Ginny,” Harry shot back.

“If you’re defending your Weasley girlfriend, you’ve obviously already got someone you’re interested in. So I don’t know why you insist on stalking me to this extent,” Malfoy drawled.

Harry glared at him. “Maybe I just wanted to sort things out,” he said.

“Sort what out, exactly? We’ve been enemies for years and I don’t think that’s likely to change,” Malfoy said as he rolled his eyes.

“Really? You don’t?” Harry said as he fixed Malfoy with what he hoped was a penetrating look.

“In your dreams, maybe, Potter. Which you can return to in the Gryffindor dormitories. Aren’t your little friends wondering where you’ve gone off to?” Malfoy sneered.

Harry realized that, yes, they probably were wondering where he had been going. He fidgeted uncomfortably at the thought of facing an interrogation. What had he been doing in the Slytherin dorm anyway? “Malfoy…”

“If you’ve got something to say, spit it out. Otherwise, just leave.”

Harry had had enough of Malfoy’s jibes for today. “Listen, Malfoy, I know you’ve been letting me get away with entering the Slytherin dormitory, you could have turned me in by now. I think you’re just acting disinterested. But you’re not really disinterested, are you? You knew I was tailing you and you practically let me. So what is it? What do you want?”

Malfoy paused. “Do Gryffindors have no concept of common sense? It doesn’t matter what I feel, Potter. What I am doesn’t even matter. The only thing that matters is that I play my part well. Now leave.”

“No. I want to know…” Harry approached Malfoy’s bed and sat down. Malfoy didn’t stop Harry, but he looked dubious. Harry leaned toward Malfoy and put one hand on Malfoy’s shoulder, the other on his back. Malfoy stiffened but still didn’t protest. Was he afraid? Harry wasn’t even sure why he was doing any of this, but a range of emotions in his abdomen urged him on. Harry didn’t dare kiss Malfoy, that might be too much, but he pulled Malfoy close to him in an almost-hug and buried his face in Malfoy’s neck. Malfoy had started breathing too quickly. Harry stared at the black fabric of Malfoy’s shirt, a stark contrast compared to his white skin.

“Potter, what…” Malfoy said.

Harry didn’t answer, but instead began gently nibbling at Malfoy’s neck. Malfoy’s skin was smooth and pliant under Harry’s mouth and he found himself wanting more. He wanted to push Malfoy down and get on top of him to continue, but—

“Get. Out.” Malfoy said. He pushed Harry roughly off of the bed.

“You—you can’t tell me you didn’t like that!”

“I can tell you whatever I want. Now get the hell out,” Malfoy snapped.

Harry averted his eyes in embarrassment. What had he been thinking? He gathered his invisibility cloak and walked silently to the dormitory door. He chanced a look back at Malfoy and saw that he was covering his face with his hands. Harry briefly wondered why before shutting the door behind him.

~~~~

“Harry!” someone whispered loudly as soon as he entered the Gryffindor common room.

Harry started. “Who’s there? Lumos.”

“It’s me. Where do you keep going? That’s the third time this week,” came Ron’s voice from the couches by the fireplace.

“Uh, I couldn’t sleep,” Harry answered. Was his sweat visible in this half-light? He was incredibly nervous about answering Ron.

“That doesn’t really explain where you’ve been,” Ron said.

“Nowhere,” Harry said a little too defensively.

Ron shrugged. “Suit yourself, mate, but even I don’t think you should be wandering around at night after all the trouble you’ve gotten into. Imagine if Hermione found out you’ve been sneaking out again.”

“Well don’t tell her!”

“Don’t worry, I won’t. Are you having nightmares again?”

“Er, not exactly.”

“Then why can’t you sleep?”

“Just… worrying.”

“Don’t tell me it’s about Malfoy again. We keep telling you, there’s no way to prove he’s a Death Eater. He probably isn’t anyway.”

Harry almost scoffed, but he didn’t want to explain why he was by Malfoy’s bedside when he discovered that Malfoy was in fact the culprit behind Katie Bell’s attack and Ron’s poisoning. “I just—I feel really bad.”

“About?”

“Well, about cursing Malfoy. Even though he was about to use the Cruciatus.”

“It’s already done, Harry, and you’ve got rid of that book. No use worrying now, really. Do you want to try to sleep, then?”

“Yeah,” said Harry with relief. He wouldn’t have to explain where he had been after all. “Yeah, let’s go back upstairs.”

They went upstairs quietly and changed into their pajamas. Just when Harry had recovered from Ron’s questioning and was going to turn down the bedcovers, Ron spoke again. “Harry,” he said. “I haven’t given up. Maybe Hermione will help me find out where you’ve been going off to. She usually has all the ideas.”

Harry gaped at Ron. “Just let it go, Ron.”

“Must be good, if you’re hiding it like that, mate,” he said.

Harry could only scoff in return. 

When Ron finally looked away and climbed into bed to sleep, Harry sat down with his face in his hands. What was he going to do? He wasn’t sure if Malfoy was even interested. And then of course there was the matter of being interested in both Ginny and Malfoy at the same time… he would have to choose one, he was certain of that. Neither would tolerate unfaithfulness. What did this make Harry? Was he interested in men or women? Both? Harry had never met anyone like that before, nor had he ever heard people talk about it. Even if it did sometimes happen that way, that people like both men and women, it wasn’t very practical. All of the same rules should apply, which only meant that Harry had twice as much trouble to deal with as before. 

Or maybe not.

Maybe the solution was to let one of them go. Who to let go? Well, the choice was obvious. Ginny was Ron’s sister, would always be a friend to Harry, and wouldn’t cause him the kind of trouble that Malfoy would certainly cause. Not to mention, Harry didn’t exactly need Malfoy’s inheritance.

That was it, then. Starting tomorrow, Harry would just have to completely ignore Draco Malfoy.


	3. Curiosity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is inconsolable in his guilt after casting Sectumsempra on Malfoy. He won't sleep or eat until he does something to make amends. Malfoy is baffled by Harry's persistence.
> 
>  
> 
> Long time lurker and first time poster here. I realize this plot may already be done to death. Be gentle with me.
> 
>  
> 
> **Please read the tags and use your best judgment before proceeding. This story is intended to thrill, not to harm.**

Or so Harry thought. In spite of his promise not to rat Harry out, Ron began telling Hermione about Harry’s mysterious night time excursions in the Great Hall the following morning. Hermione tried to fix Harry with a penetrating glare multiple times throughout breakfast, and Harry did his best to ignore her without seeming nervous. He knew he shouldn’t have gone to visit… or rather, stalk… Malfoy so many times, but now that was all behind him and he needed to keep all of his confusion a secret while ignoring Malfoy. That would be it.

“You’re not looking for that book in the Room of Requirement in the middle of the night, I hope,” Hermione said.

“No! Of course not, Hermione,” Harry said.

“That book was evil,” she said, “and so was whoever owned it. Don’t go looking for it again!”

“God, Hermione, he knows. Leave him alone already, he feels bad enough as it is,” Ginny said. She rolled her eyes at Hermione.

Hermione merely sighed in exasperation, but seemed to have decided that she didn’t want to argue about this again. Harry sighed inwardly. Ginny was great—he didn’t have to lie to himself about that. Wait. Did that mean he was lying to himself about being disinterested in Malfoy? No way.

Harry shook his head as if to clear it. Ginny stared at him inquisitively. “All right, Harry?”

“Yeah, sure,” he said.

Ginny shrugged and started talking with Hermione, and Ron had turned to Seamus to talk with him about Dean (who hadn’t been staying in the dining hall for very long ever since Ginny and Harry had kissed). Harry observed them with concern briefly, but realized he really didn’t have anything to say to them.

Harry instead started wondering how long he could avoid Malfoy without arousing any sort of suspicion. Hermione and Ron both knew that he had set a couple of house-elves on Malfoy to keep tabs on him. But he had only to stick it out for a few more weeks before none of it would matter anymore. For some reason, that thought sent a pang of emotion through his stomach. Almost involuntarily, and certainly inevitably, Harry looked up across the hall at the Slytherin table. Malfoy held Harry’s eyes with what almost seemed like his customary glare, but something wasn’t quite right. Malfoy didn’t really seem to mean it. Harry just barely kept his mouth from dropping open upon seeing Malfoy’s expression. Malfoy coolly broke eye contact, gathered his books, and excused himself from the table. He looked back at Harry just briefly and subtly enough to make a small gesture toward the doors of the Great Hall. Harry must have gasped, but no one had heard. He looked around to see if anyone had noticed. They hadn’t.

“I think I’ve forgotten my Defense Against the Dark Arts book,” he said, “I’ll meet you all in class.”

“Right,” said Ron absently.

Harry noticed that Hermione looked quizzical, but he decided not to deal with that just now.

He threw his books unceremoniously into his bag and ran out the doors and up the stairs. He didn’t see Malfoy anywhere. Maybe he had run too quickly?

“Not here, after a—”

A pale hand came out of a shadowy corner and pulled Harry by the back of his robes into a broom cupboard by the base of the stairs. Malfoy slammed the door behind them and muttered “Muffliato,” then asked, “Looking for someone, Potter?”

Harry glared at Malfoy. “What are you playing at? You couldn’t have been more obvious about getting me to leave the Great Hall on my own, what do you want?”

Malfoy looked at Harry as though sizing up an enemy for the first time. “I want to know what the other night was to you.”

“What? I thought we had already talked about this. You didn’t seem interested; you kicked me out!”

“So I did,” Malfoy said unperturbedly. “I may have changed my mind.”

“And what does that mean?!” Harry snapped.

Malfoy looked Harry over with amusement. “Exactly what I said, Potter. I’m just curious.”

“Well there’s nothing to be curious about, just pretend none of it ever happened,” Harry retorted.

“Hm, I happen to think there’s plenty of room for exploration,” Malfoy drawled a little more quietly and pleasantly than he typically did. In one sudden movement, he had pinned Harry to the wall by his shoulders and was kissing Harry fervently on the lips. Harry gasped and his eyes widened, but it took almost no time for him to melt into that kiss and part his lips for Malfoy to “explore.” Malfoy’s moan of pleasure and attempt to pin Harry more helplessly to the wall caused Harry to awake from his lust-induced lapse in judgment.

He shoved Malfoy off forcefully enough to slam him into the opposite wall of the broom cupboard.

“What the hell, Potter!” Malfoy yelled.

“Stay away from me,” Harry said quietly.

“That wasn’t exactly what you were saying last night!” Malfoy replied.

“Yeah, and you didn’t think that was such a great idea either, did you? Just… leave me alone. I don’t know why I think about you so much, but I need to get over you and I can’t do that if you’re practically jumping me in the halls!” Harry explained very quickly.

Malfoy looked stricken for a split second, and then his face became dangerously angry. “Fine,” he snapped. “Don’t expect me to take you back if your Weaslette dumps you.” And with that, he stormed out of the broom cupboard, leaving Harry to fuss with his bag until he found his invisibility cloak and hid underneath it until all the suspicious observers had dispersed.

For what may have been a few sunshine-filled days, Malfoy and Harry had steered clear of one another. Harry should have known it couldn’t last, though.


	4. Rakehell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is inconsolable in his guilt after casting Sectumsempra on Malfoy. He won't sleep or eat until he does something to make amends. Malfoy is baffled by Harry's persistence.
> 
>  
> 
> Long time lurker and first time poster here. I realize this plot may already be done to death. Be gentle with me.
> 
>  
> 
> **Please read the tags and use your best judgment before proceeding. This story is intended to thrill, not to harm.**   
>  _The consent, beginning in this chapter, is extremely dubious. Please take care of yourselves and avoid this content if you may be triggered._

_"The night is the hardest time to be alive and 4am knows all my secrets."  
— Poppy Z. Brite_

Harry couldn’t sleep; he was confused. He had come to the conclusion that he was infatuated with two people at the same time. Harry wanted to stay with Ginny and he didn’t want to ruin what he had with her during these last few weeks of his Hogwarts stay, but he kept thinking of Malfoy. He had promised himself that he wouldn’t interact with Malfoy at all and that he wouldn’t sneak into the Slytherin common room again, but he still found himself taking out the Marauder’s Map anyway. 

“I solemnly swear that I am up to no good,” he said for the umpteenth time as he tapped the map with his wand. The old parchment drew Harry a most detailed map of the grounds. Harry flipped the map over and rotated it until he found the Slytherin dormitories. He searched for Malfoy’s dot in the dorms, but it wasn’t there. How could that be? It was the middle of the night. Harry was tempted to leave the Gryffindor tower again, but he told himself that he wouldn’t be able to find someone who wasn’t on the map. 

Nevertheless, Harry continued watching the map, searching the map, and nearly memorizing the layout of the Slytherin common room for the next hour or so. When finally Malfoy’s small dot appeared. Malfoy was in the seventh floor corridor, very close to the Room of Requirement. What had he been doing there? Harry paused and puzzled over it for a moment. Then he realized that there had been a small first year girl with scales outside of the room on a couple of occasions. Had she intentionally dropped the scales as Harry passed by to warn Malfoy? Suddenly Harry felt as though he had solved the problem of Draco Malfoy. Whatever it was Voldemort had ordered him to do, Malfoy had to use the Room of Requirement to do it. Harry knew it was unjustified, but he felt angry at Malfoy for hiding it. What was he doing? How long until he succeeded? How many more people would be hurt in the process? In a reckless rage, Harry dismissed his previous worries about sneaking out yet again and donned his invisibility cloak.

“Again?” the Fat Lady grumbled in an exasperated, sleepy haze.

Harry made no answer, but instead used the Marauder’s Map underneath his cloak to follow Malfoy back to the Slytherin common room. Silent and invisible as he was, Harry caught up with Malfoy in no time. Harry glared at the back of Malfoy’s head as he followed. He decided it was best not to let Malfoy know that he was there until he had successfully slipped into the dorms. After descending several flights of stairs and at last approaching the dungeons, Malfoy muttered, “Legilimens” at the wall of the dungeon, and it opened to admit Malfoy and his invisible shadow. Harry managed to slip in just before the wall sealed itself again. Malfoy stalked across the common room with a kind of graceful, ominous ease, and took the stairs up to the dormitories two steps at a time. Harry dashed after him to keep up. Malfoy opened the door of the dormitory and was about to slam it behind him in Harry’s face, but Harry had put his foot in the way in the nick of time. 

Malfoy’s face twisted into a grimace. “Go away,” he growled.

Harry pushed his way in anyway and closed the door behind him. Everyone was sound asleep except for the two of them.

“You knew I was following you?” Harry breathed. He put the map in his pocket and pulled off his cloak. Then he muttered, “Muffliato,” just to be safe.

“Of course I did. You breathe through your mouth, you twat. Now leave,” Malfoy scowled.

“No.”

“And why the bloody hell not?!”

“Because I saw where you were and I want to know why.”

Malfoy paled. He looked stricken. “Leave me alone,” he said quietly.

Harry had a sudden inspiration. “Tell me what you were doing in the Room of Requirement, Malfoy, or I’ll take your little performance outside the Great Hall the other day as a challenge.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” he scoffed.

Harry raised one eyebrow in mock interest. “Care to find out?”

“Are you saying I have to choose or you’ll not leave tonight?” Malfoy asked. His eyes darted back and forth nervously, but no one in the dormitory could hear them.

“What if that is what I’m saying?”

“Then go ahead,” Malfoy said quietly as he stepped closer to Harry. They were about the same height, and Malfoy glared directly into Harry’s eyes as he made his decision. “I intended it as a challenge.”

Harry moved close to Malfoy despite being so angry with him. He grabbed Malfoy roughly by the shoulders and moved him toward his bed. Harry pushed him down and felt temporarily concerned that someone would hear the springs in the bed squeaking under Malfoy’s weight. Regardless of all his worries, Harry felt certain that since Malfoy was not turning him in to the professors immediately, Malfoy must have his own reasons to keep Harry around, too. Had he really meant that he intended to “challenge” Harry? Why else would he agree to this as opposed to talking or simply using brute force to kick Harry out of the Slytherin dormitories? Harry brushed his hand along Malfoy’s formerly injured arm. Malfoy watched Harry cautiously, but did nothing to stop him. Harry sat down on the bed and pressed his body up against Malfoy’s. He put his other hand on Malfoy’s thigh as he did so. Malfoy and Harry both gasped at the same time. They were close enough to feel each others’ arousal. Harry opened his mouth just enough to lean in and nibble on Malfoy’s neck while inching his hand closer to Malfoy’s erection. Harry expected Malfoy to stop him at any second. But with every passing second, Harry was surprised to discover that Malfoy just might want this as much as he did. 

A stifled “Mmm” escaped Malfoy’s mouth and suddenly he had stood up and was pushing Harry facedown onto the bed. Malfoy grabbed Harry’s hair roughly and held him forcefully against the bed. He grabbed Harry’s flimsy pajama pants and pulled them down with his free hand. Only Harry’s thin boxers kept Malfoy from Harry now. Malfoy grabbed his wand from the side table and muttered “Muffliato,” a couple times in various directions. Perhaps to reinforce the enchantments from earlier.

“M—Malfoy, what are you—” Harry stuttered in a panic.

“Shut up, Potter. Isn’t this what you wanted?”

Harry merely whimpered. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to fight Malfoy off, and at any rate, he was in no position to overpower Malfoy. Harry was scared.

“Relax, Potter,” Malfoy snapped. Harry wasn’t sure if he sounded angry, though. There was something else in his voice this time…

Malfoy wriggled the boxers off of Harry with his free hand. Harry’s cock sprung free, already primed with precum.

Harry anxiously tried to look at Malfoy through the corner of his eyes. Malfoy was grinning strangely.

“More eager than you let on, aren’t you?” Malfoy crooned.

Harry moaned and wriggled in a half-hearted attempt to get away from Malfoy. Malfoy merely chuckled cruelly. Harry could hear the fabric of Malfoy’s pajama pants and maybe boxers fall to the ground. Somehow, Malfoy had managed to keep his wand in hand throughout this entire encounter, and Harry suddenly felt himself being lubricated. Harry gasped. Malfoy leaned over Harry and whispered in his ear, but not romantically.

“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you? Is it just how you imagined?”

“N—no…” Harry said.

“Don’t lie, Potter. I know you want this,” Malfoy snapped.

Harry merely moaned with an odd mixture of pleasure and fear. Malfoy hmmed with interest and put two fingers inside Harry at once.

“Ow!” Harry gasped.

“Relax, Potter,” Malfoy said.

Malfoy drove his fingers in deeper and deeper. Harry wriggled underneath him in discomfort, but still couldn’t move away at all due to being held down by the hair. Malfoy moved his fingers in just slightly deeper, as if in search of something, and—

“Hah!” Harry yelped.

Malfoy grinned. He stroked that same spot again. And again. And again…

“Oh! Mmm,” Harry moaned. “Oooh…”

Malfoy continued mercilessly until not only were his fingers moving, but Harry couldn’t help but start moving, too.

“M—Malfoy…” Harry gasped. “More.”

Smirking with triumph, Malfoy pulled his fingers out of Harry. Harry groaned at their absence. While continuing to hold Harry down firmly, Malfoy pulled off his pajama pants and boxers just enough to free his cock. Despite the lack of stimulation Malfoy had experienced, he was just as hard as Harry. Malfoy placed his cock at Harry’s entrance and rubbed maddeningly.

Harry groaned. “P—please…”

Malfoy leaned closer to Harry and nibbled at his neck. “Well, if you say please….” And he thrust into Harry without even trying to be gentle. He was, however, trying to keep his pace slow so as to make Harry beg for more.

Harry cried out in pain at first, but then began making small, desperate noises. Malfoy leaned in close to Harry’s ear. “What is it, Potter?” he smirked. “You desperate for more?”

“Yes,” Harry breathed.

Malfoy stopped moving abruptly and Harry groaned in frustration. “Then say it,” he demanded.

“Malfoy,” Harry gasped, “I need more…”

“More what?”

“More… of you…” Harry moaned.

There was no doubt in Harry’s mind, despite being unable to see Malfoy’s face, that Malfoy was wearing that damned expression right now. He had worn it plenty of times before while bullying Harry. It was a look of pure glee, but tainted with maliciousness. As Harry realized this, Malfoy finally gave up on restraining himself and thrust into Harry as hard and fast as he pleased.

Harry cried out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. Both of them were surprised Harry hadn’t tried to get Malfoy to stop. Harry continued making those strangled, awkward noises until Malfoy finally came inside Harry. Harry gasped in surprised pleasure, and then gave in to his own climax. Malfoy pulled out quickly, and Harry shuddered. Malfoy performed a few quick, silent spells to clean up before pulling up his boxers and pants and then tossing Harry his boxers and pajama pants. Harry merely stared at the clothes lying next to him. He continued to gasp in both shock and an effort to catch his breath.

Malfoy sat down on the bed next to Harry, coolly summoned a book, and began to read as though nothing had happened.

Harry painstakingly put on his boxers and pants and sat up. He gaped at Malfoy. “Malfoy…”

Malfoy seemed torn between ignoring Harry and yelling at him. Apparently having remembered that the Muffliato spells should still be in place, he settled for yelling. “What the hell do you want now, Potter?!”

“That’s it, then?” Harry asked quietly. He hoped he had kept the disappointment out of his voice, but he cringed slightly upon realizing that he had not managed to do so.

“You got what you came for, didn’t you?”

“I don’t know.”

“And I don’t have the patience for your romantic quandaries,” Malfoy snapped.

“Draco—” 

“Don’t you dare! Don’t you dare call me that, Potter!” Malfoy yelled.

Harry flinched. “Sorry.”

“What in Merlin’s name are you sorry for now?”

“Everything,” Harry said in a defeated sort of voice.

“Even what we just did?”

Harry paused. “No.”

“Oddly enough, Potter, that’s the only thing you should be sorry for. Bloody hell, it should have scared you away from me permanently,” Malfoy drawled.

“You were trying to scare a Gryffindor?” Harry smirked as he finally looked Malfoy in the eye.

“You got what you came for. Now get out,” Malfoy snapped.

Harry didn’t listen. Instead, he tried to lean in toward Malfoy and kiss him, but Malfoy stopped him abruptly. “I don’t think so! I have no intention of starting some sort of romance with you, you idiot.”

“Then what the hell did you do this for?!” Harry yelled. He suddenly felt almost angrier than he had ever been with Malfoy.

“To satisfy your raging hormones,” Malfoy said simply as he rolled his eyes.

“Constantly thinking about you doesn’t mean I have problems with my hormones, Malfoy!”

“Then I don’t understand and I can’t help you,” Malfoy shrugged with resignation.

Harry looked enraged. He grabbed Malfoy by the neck and pushed him down onto the bed. Malfoy’s book fell to the floor. Harry grabbed Malfoy’s pants and boxers at once and yanked them down as much as he could manage while Malfoy was lying down. Malfoy chuckled at first at Harry’s immaturity. Then he looked a little embarrassed that he was still hard while Harry was here. Harry smiled but continued to hold Malfoy down by the neck. Malfoy was about to ask what Harry thought he was doing when Harry suddenly took Malfoy’s cock in his mouth.

Malfoy gasped. “Potter, what’s the point— ooooh…” he moaned. He clearly couldn’t help himself.

Though inexperienced, Harry was completely focused on what he was doing, and Harry’s moans only pushed Malfoy closer to the edge.

“Potter, stop it, I’m going to…”

But Harry only pressed on, sucking Malfoy harder and faster. Malfoy came with a shout. Harry slowed his pace but continued until he had swallowed every drop. He pulled away, but Malfoy’s cock still had some white liquid on the top. Harry bent down again to lap it up. Malfoy moaned. Harry smirked up at him.

Malfoy sat up and leaned back against the headboard. He closed his eyes as he tried to recover.

“Well?” Harry said.

“What was that for?” Malfoy opened his eyes and snapped at Harry.

Harry shrugged. “Thought you rather enjoyed it.”

Malfoy glared at Harry. “Getting out yet?”

Harry looked angry all over again. “Fine,” he snapped. He grabbed his invisibility cloak and wand from the floor and left heatedly.

Malfoy sighed and watched him go.


	5. Best Laid Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is inconsolable in his guilt after casting Sectumsempra on Malfoy. He won't sleep or eat until he does something to make amends. Malfoy is baffled by Harry's persistence.
> 
>  
> 
> Long time lurker and first time poster here. I realize this plot may already be done to death. Be gentle with me.  
>  
> 
> **Please read the tags and use your best judgment before proceeding. This story is intended to thrill, not to harm.**   
>  _The consent is extremely dubious. Please take care of yourselves and avoid this content if you may be triggered._

Harry double checked his pocket for the Marauder’s Map as he swept out of the Slytherin common room and into the empty hallways of Hogwarts. He was breathing heavily from his encounter with Malfoy. If possible, Malfoy had gotten Harry even angrier this way than he had when they were truly enemies. Harry tried to calm down for the sake of keeping quiet as he snuck back upstairs to the Gryffindor tower.

“Newt sparks,” Harry muttered at the Fat Lady’s portrait, still invisible. She awoke with a start and seemed to recognize the password as she swung out of the way.

“I really ought to report you to the Headmaster, whoever you are,” she grumbled sleepily.

Harry rushed inside and pulled off the cloak once the portrait had swung back shut behind him.

“Harry!”

Harry started as he saw Ron jump up from one of the couches and confront him.

“You went out again?! It’s dangerous! You already got into loads of trouble with Snape, imagine if he finds you out again!”

“It’s okay, Ron, I had the cloak, it’s fine.”

“Well if it’s fine, you shouldn’t leave in the first place! Why do you keep leaving? Can’t you tell me about the nightmares? I’ll stay up with you,” Ron offered.

“Thanks,” Harry said, and he meant it, “but it isn’t that. Really. I just have a lot on my mind.”

Ron stared at him with puzzlement. “You’ve shared everything about the Horcruxes with Hermione and me, right?” he said quietly. Harry nodded, and Ron continued, “And I think you do tell me about all your nightmares. So what is it? Is it something about Ginny? Mate, if you can’t keep dating her, better end it sooner rather than later,” he said simply.

Harry was temporarily taken aback. Was Ron usually this perceptive? Well, he was his best friend. And maybe Hermione had helped out a bit. “I—I don’t want to hurt her. I just don’t know what’s going to happen during the war and I care about her.”

“She’ll wait for you,” Ron said. “I know she will. But don’t give her false hope.”

Harry nodded and looked down at his shoes in shame. False hope? Ron had no idea.

“Let’s get some sleep, then,” Ron said.

“Right,” Harry said as he followed Ron up the stairs to the boys’ dormitory.

Harry stared at the ceiling of his bed without really seeing. Images of Malfoy and Ginny clouded his mind. If the choice was so obvious, why did he feel that it wasn’t fair to Ginny to continue the relationship? Well, for many reasons, to be sure. Who knew what could happen to her next year if the Death Eaters and Voldemort knew that Ginny was dating the infamous Harry Potter? Harry couldn’t risk that. Girlfriend or not, Ginny was Ron’s sister and Harry’s friend, and he couldn’t risk her safety by continuing their relationship. He would have to let her know soon. It was just a matter of working up the courage to talk to her about it. Maybe if she had been talking with Ron and Hermione, she already suspected something. But would that make it any easier for either of them?

Of course, then there was the matter of Malfoy. What would Harry be able to do about that whole situation? He couldn’t figure out what Malfoy was up to, not if his life depended on performing Legilimency. And more to the point, Harry and Malfoy both would be in a great deal of trouble if Voldemort were to use Legilimency on either of them and discover what had gone on even in the past few weeks. Harry would have to talk with Malfoy and tell him that it had to stop. Harry grimaced. The idea of stopping when they had only really just started, rocky start though it was, was abhorrent. Harry didn’t know what he felt or why, but he knew that he didn’t want to end this already. And yet he had to, they both had to. Harry closed his eyes at long last, telling himself that this conversation with Malfoy would be the last. Well… maybe a bit more than a conversation, if it really was going to be the last time. Harry had an idea.

~~~~

Potter had been giving Draco strange looks in the corridors of the castle when they ran into each other. Draco, for the most part, was trying to ignore Potter. Potter was not making it easy for him, though. Potter’s stares during class, his glares in the hallways, even the feel of his eyes on Draco during meals was driving Draco insane. Eventually, Draco stopped trying to ignore Potter. He returned Potter’s attentions with his customary anger and arrogance.

“Having trouble keeping your eyes on your girlfriend, then, Potter?” Draco snarled at him in the corridor just outside the dungeons after Potions. A few surrounding Slytherins sniggered their appreciation. Draco intentionally bumped into Potter as he walked by. “Stay away from me,” he growled just low enough for only Potter to have heard.

Potter did not listen. Potter must have noticed the first opportunity he had had in days, Draco thought afterward, since Draco had been walking just next to the Room of Requirement. 

Draco suddenly felt what must have been a hand tighten at the back of his robes and pull him abruptly through the door of the Room of Requirement. A bedroom looking strangely similar to the Slytherin dormitory materialized almost instantly. But there were a few peculiar additions that made Draco gasp in either excitement or horror, he could not decide. Before Potter had even removed his invisibility cloak, Draco knew it was him. When Potter released Draco’s robes, Draco whirled around in an enraged blur.

“What?! What the hell do you want now, Potter?”

“The Room of Requirement seems to have already answered that question, Malfoy,” Potter drawled sardonically. How odd. Draco hadn’t thought Potter capable of drawling.

Draco surprised both himself and Potter by refusing to utter a single word in argument. Instead, Draco pulled back his sleeves and landed his fist on the lower right of Potter’s jaw with a loud SMACK. Potter looked briefly surprised before falling over backwards, apparently unconscious. Draco merely grinned.


	6. Three Things Cannot Long Stay Hidden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is inconsolable in his guilt after casting Sectumsempra on Malfoy. He won't sleep or eat until he does something to make amends. Malfoy is baffled by Harry's persistence.
> 
>  
> 
> Long time lurker and first time poster here. I realize this plot may already be done to death. Be gentle with me.
> 
>  
> 
> **Please read the tags and use your best judgment before proceeding. This story is intended to thrill, not to harm.**   
>  _The consent is extremely dubious. Please take care of yourselves and avoid this content if you may be triggered._

Draco watched Potter with more fascination than he had planned on as he regained consciousness. Potter looked disoriented for only a moment before he attempted to sit up in the Slytherin-like bed. Potter turned his head to either side when he discovered that he was unable to move—his limbs were restrained, tied to all four corners of the bed.

“Malfoy, what the hell!” he screamed.

“Go ahead, scream all you want. No one can hear us in here. It’s your fault, really. You dragged me in here.”

“Malfoy, you complete ARSE, untie these things now!”

“Hm, I thought we could have some fun first. Isn’t that what you want?”

Potter looked away from Draco’s face and blushed deeply. Draco smirked. Then Potter blushed even more deeply as he suddenly looked down at his body and realized that it was covered by his invisibility cloak, which must mean…

“Why is my invisibility cloak on me?” Potter demanded.

“Oh, you’d like to find out? I thought it could be something of a game. You see, you keep denying that you have these raging hormones, yet I think you enjoyed last time, didn’t you? I thought we could keep you completely naked except for the invisibility cloak until you woke up and realized what kind of situation you were in. At which point,” and Draco inched his hand closer to the cloak, “I thought it might be interesting to remove this and see just how hard you are at the thought of me overpowering you again.”

“No, Malfoy…” Potter said weakly.

Draco removed the invisibility cloak anyway. “Well, well, Potter. I wasn’t mistaken, was I?” And however much Potter wanted Draco to be mistaken, he wasn’t. Potter was hard as rock simply from being tied up by Draco. “So I suppose you’ll need me to satisfy your pathetic teenage libido,” Draco sneered.

Potter groaned with embarrassment and arousal. 

No sooner had Draco thought of how fun a couple of toys might be than they had appeared on the bed next to Potter. “Useful sort of room, isn’t it?” Draco smirked. “I wonder… does the fact that both of these items appeared mean that I wanted them, that you wanted them, or that we both wanted them…?”

Potter groaned. “Stop it, Malfoy… this isn’t…”

“Not what you want? This is the Room of Requirement, Potter. I don’t believe for a minute that it’s not what you want because so far there’s nothing stopping me.” 

Potter let out a noise somewhere between a moan of pleasure and a groan of pain. Draco decided he rather liked it, and continued mercilessly. “Yes, Potter, I do believe this is exactly what you want.”

“No… I mean… it’s not right,” Potter said quietly.

“Isn’t right?” Draco scoffed. “Potter, it hasn’t been right since you decided to start stalking me.”

“Not to mention…. Ginny…” Potter said as his voice cracked with uncertainty and emotion.

“Oh please,” Draco sneered, “you’re claiming now that you have feelings for her? You know it wouldn’t work out between the two of you, not with the way we’ve been carrying on. Do you really think that you care about her more despite the fact that you haven’t done it with her?”

“How would you know who I haven’t done it with!” Potter nearly yelled with defiance.

Draco merely gave Potter his most scornful of scornful looks. “You couldn’t possibly have made it more obvious. Honestly.”

Potter looked away uncomfortably.

“Well, I don’t know about you,” Draco continued, “But I intend to get what I was dragged here for. And you’ll just have to accept it.”

Potter moaned with what was surely pleasure. Draco smirked at him and took Potter’s cock in his hand. Potter moaned again. “Mmmm… Malfoy, we shouldn’t…”

“Oh, but we should,” he said as he smiled wickedly. Draco started stroking Potter quickly and firmly. Potter continued to moan softly, and Draco continued to grin as he sped up the process. Soon enough, Potter’s cum was all over his own stomach and Draco’s hand.  
“Hmm…” Draco drawled. “What a mess. I suppose you’ll just have to clean it up.”

Potter looked alarmed and exhausted. “W—what?”

“You heard me,” Draco said as he leaned over Harry’s mouth with his dripping wet fingers. “Lick it.”

Potter balked momentarily, but then couldn’t seem to hold back his enthusiasm as he licked Draco’s fingers clean. Draco wasn’t finished, though. He moved back a bit to try to scoop up the rest of Potter’s cum on his stomach, and then leaned over Potter again. “Lick,” he commanded.

Potter groaned with distress, but did as he was told.

“Mm, good,” Draco drawled.

Potter looked away from Draco’s face in humiliation.

“Oh we’re not finished, Potter.”

Potter looked alarmed again only briefly before Draco pulled down his own pants and boxers just enough to free his hard cock and thrust it into Potter’s gaping mouth.

“Mmm!” Potter moaned in protest. Draco did not listen, but instead began thrusting since Potter could not move at all. Potter struggled as much as he could, but he was not able to wriggle free from his restraints. He could only moan in his distress. This only pushed Draco closer to the edge, and although he did try to last as long as possible to preserve his pride, it wasn’t long before he was coming in Potter’s mouth. He gasped and held Potter’s head firmly in place so as to make him swallow all of it.

Potter gulped in discomfort and groaned as Draco pulled out. “Malfoy!” he gasped. “Why? Just let me go!”

Draco grinned as he sat on the edge of the bed by Potter. “Patience,” he smirked.

Potter closed his eyes and grimaced as if he were imagining he were not there with Draco.

“Something wrong?” Draco sneered at him. “As I recall, this was your idea.”

“Shut it, Malfoy,” Potter said.

“Tsk, tsk. I think you need to be taught some manners, Potter.”

Potter looked up at Draco apprehensively but said nothing.

Draco could feel himself getting hard again. Potter’s eyes darted down to Draco’s nearly-erect cock, and he breathed in quickly in a gasp. Draco merely grinned unashamedly and eyed Potter’s erection with interest. Potter opened his mouth as if to say something, but seemed to think better of it and closed his mouth just as quickly. Draco leaned over Potter after those few moments of regaining his stamina.

“Malfoy, now what the bloody hell do you think you’re—” Potter began.

Draco covered Potter’s mouth with his hand while he reached for one of the many toys arranged on the bed next to Potter. He managed to grab a gag ball without removing his hand from Potter’s mouth and he fitted it to Potter easily, as if it were made for them. “You will be quiet,” Draco ordered. “Useful thing, the Room of Requirement,” he smirked. Potter moaned through his gag ball in protest. Draco leaned down closer to Potter and backed up just enough to grab Potter’s cock and hold it close to his mouth. He began stroking slowly, and Potter moaned. Whether Potter was groaning for more or for him to stop, Draco was not sure. But Draco continued slowly anyway, painfully drawing out Potter’s pleasure. Then Draco abruptly stopped stroking and breathed onto the head of Potter’s erection. Potter shuddered and squirmed for more.

“Patience, Potter,” Draco sneered. “Accio,” he then muttered. A small vial flew into his left hand from the pile of toys on the bed. He unscrewed the cap, smelled it cautiously, and then grinned with his success. “Seems you want this, eh, Potter? Otherwise the Room of Requirement wouldn’t be quite so helpful.”

Potter squirmed again to no avail. Draco massaged Potter’s ass with the liquid from the vial and slowly inserted a finger. Potter shuddered and moaned. “More?” Draco sneered. Draco breached Potter’s ass with another finger. Potter squirmed encouragingly, and Draco began thrusting his fingers into Potter’s ass. Draco’s fingers hit a certain spot, and Potter moaned more loudly than he had before and tried his best, despite the restraints, to thrust back.

Potter could not thrust enough, though, and Draco decided to give him what he wanted. He removed his fingers from Potter’s ass, and Potter exhaled in disappointment. Draco moved in between Potter’s legs so that his cock was ready to penetrate Potter. Potter breathed quickly in anticipation and watched Draco avidly. Draco grinned maliciously and thrust into Potter quickly and deeply. Potter’s moan was high-pitched, as if in pain. Draco slowed down in response, but Potter was soon moving as much as he could to aid Draco. Draco lost his self-control at this point and thrust into him more quickly, but steadily. Potter moaned again, and continued moaning. Draco grunted and sped up, possibly to the point of hurting Potter. As Draco came inside of Potter, Potter “mmphed” loudly through his gag and his own cum spilled over his stomach. Draco was still for a few moments, regaining his composure. Then he leaned over Potter to remove the gag ball.

Potter gasped. “Malfoy,” he said.

“Yes, Potter?” Draco said.

“That was bloody amazing.”

“I knew it was what you wanted,” Draco smirked. He leaned over Potter’s limbs one at a time to remove the restraints.

Potter sat up and stared at Draco. “What now?”

“What do you mean, ‘what now?’”

“Well, uh,” Potter said awkwardly, “what does this make us?”

“Fuck buddies, obviously,” Draco scoffed.

“That’s it?”

“What the hell else do you want?”

“I don’t know…”

“We’re leaving Hogwarts in a matter of weeks, Potter.”

“So? That doesn’t mean we can’t still… y’know…”

“Can’t still what? No, Potter, we can’t.”

“Well why?” Potter nearly yelled.

“We both know neither of us plans to return next year. We’ve chosen our sides, Potter.”

“And you won’t reconsider?” Potter nearly snarled.

“I can’t,” Draco said quietly.

“Why?” Potter asked a little more gently.

“I can’t tell you.”

Potter sighed in exasperation and disgust. His clothes were suddenly at his side thanks to the room, and he began to hurriedly put them on.

“Don’t be so dramatic,” Draco said. “We can do this again, if it means that much to you.”

“Yeah, and it means nothing to you,” Potter said as he pulled one last sneaker onto his right foot. He stood up and stormed out the front door of the Room of Requirement.

“Honestly, Potter,” Draco muttered to himself. “I don’t know what it means.”


	7. Admission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is inconsolable in his guilt after casting Sectumsempra on Malfoy. He won't sleep or eat until he does something to make amends. Malfoy is baffled by Harry's persistence.
> 
>  
> 
> Long time lurker and first time poster here. I realize this plot may already be done to death. Be gentle with me.
> 
>  
> 
> **Please read the tags and use your best judgment before proceeding. This story is intended to thrill, not to harm.**   
>  _The consent is extremely dubious. Please take care of yourselves and avoid this content if you may be triggered._

Draco was beginning to get very irritated with Potter’s melodramatic act. A few more days had passed by the time Draco dragged Potter into an empty classroom in his impatience.

Draco looked back and forth in the corridor to make sure there were no witnesses, then jumped out from behind a half-closed classroom door, grabbed Potter by the collar, and dragged him into the classroom forcefully. Potter nearly fell backwards, but Draco caught him in by the shoulders. Potter scrambled to his feet and turned around.

“Malfoy!” he said accusatorily. “What now?”

Draco didn’t answer. Not because he didn’t have an answer, though—he did. He just didn’t want to say it. Instead, he took Potter by the shoulders again and pushed him up against the nearest wall in the classroom. Draco hastily unbuttoned Potter’s denims and pulled them down as he knelt down on the floor in front of Potter. He grinned up at Potter wickedly.

“I thought this was nothing… Malfoy…”

“Does it matter?” Draco said sardonically. He pulled off Potter’s boxers to reveal a rock-hard cock. Draco licked his lips obscenely and took Potter’s cock with his left hand, held Potter’s ass with his right, and put the head in his mouth. Potter gasped. Draco moved his mouth and tongue over Potter’s cock until Potter was hard and dripping precum. 

BANG.

The door of the classroom swung open to reveal Professor McGonagall’s oddly expressionless face.

Potter’s mouth hung open comically. Draco froze in shock and fear, but managed to keep some semblance of his usual cool.

“Too far, gentlemen,” McGonagall said.

~~~~

Draco didn’t even remember Potter pulling his pants back on by the time they had gotten to the entrance of the Headmaster’s office. The whole thing had been a blur in his shock. 

“Wait here,” McGonagall said in a hard voice.

Draco and Potter stood in uncomfortable silence. Draco kept stealing glances at Potter, whom he suspected was doing his best to look away whenever Draco’s eyes wandered toward him. Yet each time he looked to his left, Potter was determined to keep his eyes glued to his sneakers. Regardless of whether Potter had been right about their relationship being more than just sex, it was clear that the McGonagall and Dumbledore were about to try their best to put an end to it. None of it mattered anymore, which was just as well. They couldn’t carry on this way… but oh, how Draco wanted to. He nearly sighed in longing, but caught himself before doing so and mentally chastised himself instead. Draco was not a girl.

The gargoyle statue suddenly started moving, revealing Professor McGonagall. McGonagall stepped toward the sixth year boys, looking sullen. “This is out of my hands. The Headmaster will see you now.”

Draco and Potter exchanged glances, and then walked to the stairs to Dumbledore’s office that the gargoyle guarded. The stairs began to move, and they both flinched in anxiety. Draco stopped at the top of the stairs, but Potter stood tall in disgusting yet determined bravery and knocked on the door. Bloody Gryffindor.

“Do come in,” Dumbledore’s voice came from within.

Potter opened the door and Draco followed hesitantly. He looked back and forth as if expecting someone to come out of the shadows and tackle him for what they had done together. But Dumbledore was the only other soul in the office and he looked unlikely to tackle either of them. On the contrary, he was sitting calmly in his chair with his fingers laced together. The perfect picture of cool composure if Draco had ever seen one. Draco sneered.

Dumbledore surveyed them over his half-moon spectacles. Draco had the odd sensation that Dumbledore was looking right through him and knew all about his plan. He shifted uncomfortably until Dumbledore cleared his throat.

“Boys,” he said calmly, “while it is none of my business what you do in the privacy of your own dormitories, I do not condone what Professor McGonagall has just told me she has witnessed.”

Draco shifted again under Dumbledore’s penetrating gaze. Potter’s eyes were back on his sneakers.

“It will not happen again, understood?”

They both nodded awkwardly.

“Good. Now, I’m wondering why you boys have suddenly decided to pursue such a relationship? Particularly when you are dating Ginny Weasley, Harry,” Dumbledore said.

Draco scoffed for a moment. How could Dumbledore possibly ask something like that? It wasn’t any of his damned business, like he had said before.

Potter looked exceedingly guilty as he studied his shoes. This was getting ridiculous.

Draco cleared his throat. “Headmaster, you have just said it isn’t any of your business. And we are not in any sort of ‘relationship,’ so you needn’t be concerned,” he drawled.

Draco could see Potter studying him out of the corner of his eye. Dumbledore simply met Draco’s eyes with a piercing glare until Draco finally looked away.

“Very well,” Dumbledore said. “Draco, if you would give Harry and me a moment alone, please. You are dismissed.”

Draco nodded curtly and whirled around. He slammed the door shut behind him for good measure. The old git must be going senile, he thought as he went down the stairs. But he couldn’t help wondering what Dumbledore could have to say to Harry in private.

~~~~

So Dumbledore knew what happened. Harry really shouldn’t have been surprised, but he was anyway. And he was uncomfortable. Very uncomfortable. He studied his sneakers with a sort of fixation, unable to meet Dumbledore’s knowing eyes. Malfoy shifted awkwardly next to him.

“It will not happen again, understood?”

They both nodded awkwardly.

“Good. Now, I’m wondering why you boys have suddenly decided to pursue such a relationship? Particularly when you are dating Ginny Weasley, Harry,” Dumbledore said.

A pang of guilt shot through Harry’s chest. He grimaced and continued studying his shoes. Next to him, Malfoy’s mouth was open in something between a sneer and a scoff.

Malfoy cleared his throat. “Headmaster, you have just said it isn’t any of your business. And we are not in any sort of ‘relationship,’ so you needn’t be concerned,” he drawled.

Harry looked at Malfoy with a mixture of shock and hurt. On the one hand, Malfoy had just defended Harry. But on the other, he had outright denied that Harry and he were involved at all. That stung. Harry stared at Malfoy and wondered how many times they would seduce each other before finally either of them admitted to being emotionally invested. 

“Very well,” Dumbledore said. “Draco, if you would give Harry and me a moment alone, please. You are dismissed.”

Malfoy nodded curtly and Harry rapidly shifted his attention from Malfoy to Dumbledore. Dumbledore looked mildly affronted and impatient. Harry didn’t notice Malfoy leaving until he heard the office door slam. He flinched.

“Harry,” Dumbledore began after a moment of waiting. “Look at me, Harry,” he said. Harry looked up from his shoes. “What is going on between the two of you?”

“Professor, even if I had the slightest idea, I think we can handle it ourselves,” Harry said as reasonably as he could manage. He was feeling angry with Dumbledore.

“Has it occurred to you that Draco might be spying on you for his father? Or that this will end badly for both of you?”

“I know it won’t end well,” Harry said, “but we can’t help ourselves,” he whispered.

Dumbledore looked thoughtful. “Just be careful, Harry. He is not to know about the Horcruxes, you understand.”

“Of course, sir,” Harry said earnestly. It seemed implied that Harry was dismissed, and he turned to go.

“And do make up your mind: Ginny or Draco,” Dumbledore said just as Harry reached the door.

“Right,” Harry muttered and left the room.

Harry dashed down the stairs and nearly ran head-on into Malfoy.

“Malfoy! What are you doing here?”

“Waiting for you,” Malfoy sneered. He somehow had managed to make the statement sound as unromantic as possible.

“Well why?”

“What did that senile fool say?”

“Nothing, really. That you’re a right git and I ought to stay away from you,” Harry said.

“Typical,” Malfoy spat. “Well are we going to finish what we started earlier or not?” he demanded.

Harry paused. He thought of Malfoy’s claim that we are not in any sort of ‘relationship’ and flinched at the sound of the words in his head. “No,” Harry said simply and started to walk away, toward the Gryffindor tower.

“What are you doing? Where are you going?” Malfoy demanded. “And why not?”

“Because it doesn’t mean anything, does it?” Harry said as he turned around. He had turned in time to see Malfoy’s face fall in disappointment. Even his uncanny composure couldn’t hide his expression.

“I don’t know,” Malfoy said quietly.

“What do you want?” Harry demanded.

“Look,” Malfoy said. “I don’t care what it means. We only have a couple weeks left before we leave, and clearly neither of us is good at ignoring each other. I say we have fun for those couple weeks and worry about what comes later… later.”

Harry stared incredulously. “Really, Malfoy? You think confirming the fact that this means nothing to you is going to get me into bed with you?”

“I never said it means nothing,” Malfoy said quietly. “I just can’t afford to admit it if it does.”

“Talk to me when you feel like admitting to it, then,” Harry snarled as he turned around and walked away as quickly as he could manage without running. He left Malfoy seething behind him.


	8. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is inconsolable in his guilt after casting Sectumsempra on Malfoy. He won't sleep or eat until he does something to make amends. Malfoy is baffled by Harry's persistence.
> 
>  
> 
> Long time lurker and first time poster here. I realize this plot may already be done to death. Be gentle with me.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **Please read the tags and use your best judgment before proceeding. This story is intended to thrill, not to harm.**  
>  _The consent is extremely dubious. Please take care of yourselves and avoid this content if you may be triggered._

Harry spent a number of days not only avoiding Malfoy, but shooting him petulant glares as often as possible. Hermione and Ron began to notice on the second day. “Give it a rest, yeah?” Ron said over lunch. “We’ve only got a couple weeks left, we don’t want any more trouble with him before we go home.”

Harry merely shrugged.

“He’s right, Harry. Snape already gave you enough detentions for a month,” said Hermione.

Harry sighed and nodded.

~~~~

On the third day of this behavior, Harry was starting to wonder what exactly he was so upset about. He and Malfoy weren’t even involved in that way, so it wasn’t as if Malfoy had broken up with Harry… was it? On top of that, Harry knew now that he must break it off with Ginny in order to protect her, and somehow he found this less upsetting than the situation with Malfoy. He was having trouble remembering what Malfoy had said word for word, but he did remember that he felt dismissed by it, as if Malfoy hadn’t cared in the first place. Wait, I want Malfoy to care? What’s wrong with me?

Ron nudged Harry. He had forgotten that he had been glaring directly at Malfoy over breakfast while he was thinking. “You trying to get him to attack you, Harry?” Ron asked, shaking his head.

“Sorry,” Harry said, “I was just thinking, that’s all.”

Hermione eyed him suspiciously but said nothing.

~~~~

All through Potions with Slughorn, Harry was worrying about whether Malfoy would in fact attack him for his brooding glares and silence. He couldn’t shake the feeling that Malfoy was glaring daggers at him from the back row, and he wondered how long they could keep this up.

~~~~~

It wasn’t until just before dinner, though, that Draco caught Potter walking alone on the seventh floor. The North Tower was desolate at this hour, and Trelawney likely wouldn’t attribute any noises to mischief even if she did overhear something. He smiled wryly as Potter paced toward him a few feet from the base of the Divination classroom stairs. In one quick movement, he pinned Potter to the wall by his neck.

Potter gagged and gasped. “What…” he wheezed, “do you think you’re doing?”

“Just giving you a little warning, Potter. No more glares in the Great Hall, no more staring at me,” Draco sneered.

“Let… me… go,” Potter breathed.

“Fine,” Draco instead pinned Harry’s shoulders to the wall with a thud. “What is your problem with me?”

“Do you want a chronological list, Malfoy? We could be here all night,” Potter said.

 _Witty,_ thought Draco, _hadn’t expected that._ “I thought we made it clear after speaking with Dumbledore that we would ignore each other from now on,” he said.

“Well, great job, then,” Potter spat sarcastically.

“Look who’s talking, the boy who lived to stalk.”

They glared at each other for a long moment, Potter still pinned by his shoulders. Something flickered in Potter’s face for an instant. Had it been sadness? Regret? Draco couldn’t quite tell. Potter’s face softened as he looked at Draco, and suddenly Draco was unable to restrain himself. They were kissing more passionately than Draco had kissed anyone before, and holding each other more closely than they had dared during their previous encounters.

“Mmm,” Potter moaned.

Draco abruptly broke the kiss, “quiet, Potter.” He covered Potter’s mouth as Professor Trelawney passed by them in a state of tipsy confusion. She didn’t see or hear them.

Draco sighed. “What are we going to do?”

“What do you care?” Potter said in a defeated tone.

“I do care, Potter. That’s why this is a problem.”

Potter’s mouth formed a perfect “O.” Draco smirked. 

“Find me later, stalker,” Draco said, and left.

Harry held his throbbing head in his hands.

~~~~~~

Harry did find Malfoy. He took to his old habit of using his invisibility cloak and the Marauder’s Map to sneak into the Slytherin Dungeon. Harry didn’t even bother questioning it, all he knew was that he wanted this more than he wanted anything else, especially just before leaving on a year-long Horcrux hunt.

Malfoy was waiting on his bed, a book in hand. For a moment, Harry just watched him read. Even while reading, Malfoy had a small crease in between his eyebrows as though he were worrying about something. Harry took off his cloak.

Malfoy looked up abruptly and grinned. Harry nearly gasped at the grin, he didn’t think he had seen it before, at least not directed at him.

“I guess I didn’t give you enough of a challenge, stalker,” Malfoy said.

Harry coughed uncomfortably and sat on the edge of Malfoy’s bed. His embarrassment wasn’t allowing him to look Malfoy in the eye. He didn't think they would ever be so upfront with one another. Harry felt Malfoy tugging on his tie, and suddenly he was on top of Malfoy in bed and they were kissing with just the same uncontrolled intensity as earlier in the day. 

Harry broke free of the kiss. “What about the rest of the Slytherins? The noise?”

“Muffliato,” Malfoy said toward the door. “But honestly most of them are still in the common room, it’s too early for them to hear anything.” He flashed Harry that winning grin again.

Harry fell on top of Malfoy again, kissing him hard. Malfoy was reaching for Harry’s pants, fumbling with the belt unsuccessfully. Harry helped by sitting up and unfastening it, but that had cost him precious seconds of kissing Malfoy, so he quickly went back to it. He moved down the side of his neck and nibbled at his ear. Malfoy gasped. Malfoy roughly loosened Harry’s tie and started unbuttoning his shirt as Harry unzipped Malfoy’s pants. Just before Harry could reach inside, Malfoy lifted his head to lick and nibble at one of Harry’s nipples. Harry gasped, and Malfoy used the moment of weakness to easily toss him down onto the bed and climb on top instead. Harry groaned as Malfoy rubbed against him and pinned his wrists.

“Accio handcuffs,” Malfoy said.

“Shit,” Harry murmured. “Here I thought we were going to do this normally for once.”

Malfoy looked disgusted. “No way,” he said. “But I can be gentle if you want.” With a click, the handcuffs fasted Harry’s wrists to the bedframe. Malfoy smirked.

Harry thought that was probably as close to a compromise as he would get from Malfoy.

Malfoy kissed Harry again and played with both nipples. When Harry was finally moaning in desperation, Malfoy moved down to his pants and pulled out Harry’s hard cock, already dripping with precum. Malfoy took his out as well, flipped around, and shoved his cock into Harry’s mouth while he started to lick Harry’s. It struck Harry that this wasn’t very fair--Malfoy was getting one hell of a blowjob while he was being teased, but then maybe that was the point. It took Harry by surprise when Malfoy dove in and thoroughly sucked Harry. Harry was so shocked that he was close to coming sooner than he would have liked. He moaned and sucked at Malfoy all the more enthusiastically. Harry could feel Malfoy’s cock shoving past his uvula, and thought Malfoy must be doing the same to him. He certainly knew what he was doing, anyway. Then Malfoy pushed Harry’s cock so far into the back of his throat that his tongue could reach Harry’s balls, and Harry lost it. He came with a muffled shout. Seconds later, Malfoy’s cum poured down Harry’s throat. Harry knew what was expected of him, and swallowed.

Malfoy rolled off of Harry and took a deep breath. Harry was gasping for air after having been unable to control how deep Malfoy cock went into his throat.

“Mmm,” Malfoy moaned happily. “Let’s continue.”

“What?!” Harry said.

“Don’t worry, I’ll keep being gentle.”

“You call that gentle?”

“Sure. Accio handcuffs,” Malfoy said again.

“Another pair?! What now??”

Harry felt his feet being cuffed to the bed posts. He groaned, and Malfoy took one of his own fingers and sucked on it. He took it out of his mouth and muttered “Evanesco” at Harry’s boxers, which promptly vanished into thin air.

“Malfoy!” Harry said indignantly.

“If you’re desperate, you can have a pair of mine. Right now I don’t think you have any need of them, do you?”

Harry was silent. Malfoy started wriggling his saliva-coated finger inside of Harry. Harry groaned. He could barely move, he was so restrained. But that made it so much better, somehow.

Malfoy shifted and started tonguing Harry, rimming him. Harry gasped and writhed as much as he could before Malfoy grabbed him by the hips and stilled him. Malfoy kept going, drawing this out as much as possible Harry was sure.

“P--please…” Harry said.

“Please what?”

“Please fuck me,” Harry breathed.

Malfoy got up and smirked. He grabbed some lube from his bedside table and coated both he and Harry in it before sliding in. He was still holding Harry’s hips quite still.

“Mmm, more…”

“Wait,” Malfoy said. He slowly eased his way in and out, making Harry desperate with need while being just as gentle as he had promised.

“Please, please… faster…”

Malfoy gave in. He slammed into Harry, who yelped at first, but then seemed to match Malfoy’s rhythm with his minimal writhing.

“Alohamora,” said Malfoy, and Harry’s foot cuffs unclicked. Harry hadn’t realized Malfoy still had his wand in his hand. Harry wrapped his legs around Malfoy and thrust into him nearly as hard as Malfoy was thrusting. They both began to glisten with a thin layer of sweat. Harry gasped more loudly as he approached climax yet again, and he spilled over himself and fell into the pillows beneath him in a heap. Malfoy continued for about a minute before climaxing himself.

“You weren’t as excited the second time around?” Harry panted.

“I was. I think you really like rim jobs,” said Malfoy.

Harry rolled his eyes and clicked his handcuffs against the bed frame. “A little help?”

This time Malfoy said nothing, the handcuffs unclicked with a silent spell.

“I can never get the hang of that,” said Harry.

“You’ve got to close your mind for it to work,” Malfoy said.

“Oh,” Harry said, expression darkening. Malfoy seemed to notice.

“What?”

“I… can’t close my mind,” Harry said.

“Merlin, Harry, you mean you’ve never learned Occlumency? The Dark Lord is a skilled Legilimens… you need to know how to close your mind…”

“It’s ‘Voldemort.’ And so I hear.” Harry paused. “You’ve learned Occlumency?”

“Well, uh.”

Harry read Malfoy’s reluctance to share as a decision to keep war and love, or lust at least, separate. He grinned. “Good.”

Malfoy studied Harry, but said nothing. Harry, blissful and oblivious, wrapped Malfoy in a relaxed hug. Malfoy sighed.

When Harry left late that night, he felt relaxed for the first time in weeks.


	9. Transience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is inconsolable in his guilt after casting Sectumsempra on Malfoy. He won't sleep or eat until he does something to make amends. Malfoy is baffled by Harry's persistence.
> 
>  
> 
> Long time lurker and first time poster here. I realize this plot may already be done to death. Be gentle with me.
> 
>    
>  **Please read the tags and use your best judgment before proceeding. This story is intended to thrill, not to harm.**  
>  _The consent is extremely dubious. Please take care of yourselves and avoid this content if you may be triggered._

Draco stared at the ceiling. He was frowning in thought, and the crease between his eyebrows was deeper for it. Potter had no idea how to block out the Dark Lord. Why hadn’t Dumbledore taught him properly? Was Potter simply too thick to learn?

He supposed that wasn’t quite fair. After all, Potter had done well enough in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Was it really possible that Potter never pretended to be fine when he wasn’t, never lied about how he felt? Draco wondered how it would be possible to never lie, then wondered whether it was better to live that way or not. _Potter,_ thought Draco, _a bloody Gryffindor through and through._

Something had to be done. Potter can’t keep himself safe from the Dark Lord with nonexistent Occlumency. Draco grimaced. What he needed to do was all too obvious, it was just a matter of forcing himself to do it.

~~~~

Harry woke up the next morning more cheerful than he had been all week. Hermione and Ron were both suspicious of his strange grinning at his pumpkin juice in the Great Hall, but they had long since given up on getting anything out of him. They let him eat in peace, and Hermione simply sighed when Harry left the table early without saying goodbye.

Harry shot Malfoy a quick glance and hurried out of the dining hall as if he had somewhere to be in just minutes. Harry hurried into an empty classroom and waited. It only took a couple minutes for Malfoy to show up and shut the door quietly behind him.

“Potter,” Malfoy said.

Harry rushed to Malfoy, pinned him against the closed classroom door, and kissed him forcefully, cupping Malfoy’s face in his hands. “Malfoy,” he mumbled in between kisses. “Malfoy.” Malfoy moaned and gripped Harry’s shoulders tightly.

When Malfoy was finally able to surface from the snogging, he breathed, “Astronomy tower tonight, Potter. Eleven o’clock sharp.” Malfoy left abruptly, leaving Harry grinning alone in the classroom.

~~~~

Draco went to the Astronomy tower a full three hours early after some very significant eye contact with Potter and skulked at the base of the topmost staircase. He looked at his palms, and at the wand in his right palm. He clenched his fist around it. This had to happen.

But Merlin it was going to be difficult. Draco couldn’t help but remember that morning when Potter pinned him in a classroom. He let out a melancholy sigh as he remembered Potter’s dark hair, his pale skin, and his piercingly green eyes. Too bad Potter wasn’t just a bit more observant.

~~~~ 

As it happened, Harry was heading to the Astronomy tower rather early as well. He couldn’t wait to see Malfoy again, though he knew that everything had to end in just a couple short days. But who was to say he couldn’t have one last night with Malfoy? He wasn’t sure what would come after tonight, but he knew that he wanted this. He wanted Malfoy. 

Harry knew that meant that Ginny was out of the question, though it had taken him a while to finally come to that conclusion. It had really taken him too long, and her feelings would hardly be spared at this point. But then, Ginny wouldn’t exactly be seeing Harry and Malfoy skipping about the Hogwarts halls next year, so was there really anything to worry about?

Harry slowed a bit as he came to the base of the tower, then grinned as widely as he had done that morning and raced up the steps, taking them two at a time. He nearly passed Malfoy at the base of the last staircase, and then stopped dead.

“It’s only nine thirty,” Harry said dumbly.

Malfoy actually smiled. Harry stood staring at him, shocked. “A little eager, are we?” Malfoy said quietly. He pulled Harry closer by the knot in his Gryffindor tie and kissed him roughly. His hands moved from Harry’s tie to his shoulders and he gripped him as he kissed Harry’s ear, his neck, then returned his attention to the tie as he loosened it. Harry moaned and interrupted Malfoy’s efforts to undress him by returning the kiss just as passionately.

Malfoy stopped Harry and pulled away, but only an inch. They stared at each other for a moment.

“I guess tonight is goodbye?” Harry said. He hadn’t meant it to come out as a question, or for his voice to shake.

Confusion and hurt flashed across Malfoy’s face, but only for an instant. With his face composed and impassive again, he simply said “For now, maybe.”

“So I’ll see you again? Once all of this is over?” Harry said hopefully. He gripped Malfoy by his waist.

Malfoy removed Harry’s hands and turned away. “You know neither of us can promise that.”

Harry couldn’t hide his hurt the same way Malfoy could. It probably did all come down to how terrible he was at Occlumency. He shook his head. “I care about you, you know,” he said quietly.

“That’s the problem, Harry,” Malfoy said.

“You called me Harry.”

Malfoy turned around, this time the concern was written plainly on his features. “Voldemort will know,” he whispered.

“What do you…?”

Malfoy took out his wand.

“Draco, don’t…”

“I’m sorry,” Malfoy said, tears running down his cheeks. “Obliviate.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The End?_


End file.
